


when i'm feeling alone (you remind me of home)

by intolauren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren/pseuds/intolauren
Summary: Kara needs help wrapping her Christmas gifts and so she calls on her intimidatingly pretty neighbour.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 420





	when i'm feeling alone (you remind me of home)

**Author's Note:**

> ignore that's it's been two years since i posted anything... 
> 
> also i was drunk when i wrote this. 
> 
> i missed writing fic so much ily all
> 
> *thank u gab for helping me with this ily the most*

It’s her own fault, Kara knows this. It’s her own fault that it’s 11:30pm on Christmas eve and she still has a mountain of presents to wrap before the morning. It’s her own fault that the only wrapping paper left at the store has minions on and while _she_ would appreciate her gifts wrapped in it, she’s not sure Alex would. Nor any of her friends. Or Eliza. Or… anyone over the age of 5, she figures. It’s also her own fault that she’s had a few too many glasses of wine, brought on by the stress of it all and is maybe a little bit too drunk to be doing anything at all. 

Especially by herself. 

Scrolling through her phone, she realises there’s no one she can call who doesn’t have an unwrapped gift in that pile over there. And besides, it’s Christmas Eve; they will all be with their families and friends right now which is where _she_ should’ve been, except she had to cancel to wrap these damn presents. Which she _still_ hasn’t even started, hours later. 

Finishing the last gulp of her wine, Kara makes a decision that she definitely wouldn’t make if she were sober. She’s going to ask her pretty and expensive looking neighbour to help her. She’d seen her in the hallway a few days ago with a pile of perfectly wrapped gifts in shiny red paper with gorgeous gold bows, the paper perfectly folded, the bows perfectly tied. And while sober Kara just blushes and hides her face with her hair whenever they pass in the hallway, drunk Kara is braver and strides across her apartment with the confidence of a superhero, knocking on the door of her neighbour.

It’s only after she’s knocked, that her heart flips and she considers running back into her apartment before she can be seen in the hallway. Because now that she’s standing here, even the 3 glasses of wine can’t help her forget how intimidating her neighbour always looks. How on the few occasions they’ve made eye contact in the hall, Kara’s knees have gone more than a little bit weak. Her neighbour hasn’t even lived in the building that long and Kara doesn’t even know her name so what’s she’s doing right now is potentially one of the crazier decisions she’s made in a while. 

But it’s too late because she can hear footsteps approaching the other side of the door now and she forces herself to smile, letting the wine hold her shoulders back because she absolutely could not do it herself. 

And then the door opens, and even the wine can’t save her. 

“Can I help you?” her neighbour asks, half smiling, half looking annoyed and Kara gulps, her eyes travelling down her body without her permission. 

The only times Kara has ever seen her neighbour she’s been in business attire; suit pants, formal dresses and high heels. And while Kara knows that no one dresses like that in the comfort of their own home, her included, still nothing could have prepared Kara for the sight of her in an oversized MIT sweatshirt and absolutely nothing else, a glass of red wine in her hand. 

She swallows hard, suddenly realising that she’s staring and almost chokes on her own saliva. 

“Um, h-hi!” Kara forces out, trying to sound more confident than she feels. “You don’t know me, but I live across the hall, I’m-“

“Kara Danvers. I know who you are. I like to do my research and find out everything I need to know about my neighbours before I buy an apartment across the hall from them,” her neighbour smirks, her eyebrow raised. 

Kara gulps, audibly, before the brunette in the doorway bursts into laughter. “I’m kidding,” she laughs. “I just know your name because I saw your mail downstairs. I can’t believe you fell for that! Who do you think I am? The FBI?” 

Kara tries to laugh too, but it gets caught in her throat as her neighbour takes a sip from her wine, watching it flow down her throat as she swallows. _Man_ , this was a bad, bad, bad idea. Because while alcohol makes Kara brave, it also makes her very, very _gay_. 

“With all due respect, the only times I’ve ever seen you, you’ve been dressed like an FBI agent, so for all I know, you could absolutely work for them,” Kara says, hoping to god the blush she can feel in her cheeks isn’t as visible as it feels. 

“I didn’t know you’d noticed something as boring as my office outfits,” her neighbour smiles. 

Kara pushes her glasses up her nose, a nervous habit. “It’d be hard not to notice someone like you,” she says, letting the wine do the talking once more. 

Her neighbour laughs again, and it’s such a lovely sound. 

“I’m Lena, by the way. And if you’re done flirting, can I just ask again what you’re doing on my doorstep?” 

It’s a good question, because Kara can barely even remember her own name right now. 

“I-I know we don’t know each other, but I’ve had a lot of wine and thought it would be a good idea to come over here and ask for your help with my wrapping. And I don’t mean like, diss track rapping, I mean, like the Christmas kind of wrapping,” Kara says, or rather _stutters_ , which makes Lena laugh once more. “And also, I was so not flirting.”

Lena stops laughing at that and frowns. “Now why would I help you with your wrapping if you’re going to ruin the moment like that?” 

Kara can tell Lena is drunk by the way she speaks, the way she boldly tries to flirt and make her blush. Either that, or Lena just knows how absolutely fucking gorgeous she is, and she isn’t afraid to let other people know it. Which really wouldn’t surprise Kara at all. Good for her. 

“So, you’re saying you’ll only help me if I admit that maybe I was flirting with you? Accidentally,” Kara adds, crossing her arms over her chest, what she hopes looks adamantly. 

“On purpose,” Lena counters, raising her brow again. 

Kara admits defeat quicker than she wishes she would. “Fine. You’re cute. I’m drunk. Can we please go wrap my gifts before my entire family murders me tomorrow for ruining Christmas?” 

Lena smiles, and Kara could swear she blushes just a little bit. “Let me go grab another bottle of this good stuff and I’ll see what I can do.” 

*

Lena doesn’t quite know exactly how it happens. One second they’re practically strangers and the next second, they’re drunk on Kara’s couch, surrounded by torn pieces of wrapping paper and cellotape, talking about the worst dates they’ve ever been on like they’ve been friends for years. 

“When he kissed me, I gagged. Like physically. I couldn’t even hide it. Nothing kills the moment quite like that,” Lena slurs, rolling her eyes as she remembers the moment. “In that moment, I knew I’d never date a man again. Ever.” 

Kara bursts out laughing, her legs curled up underneath her, her cheeks flushed from the wine but also maybe from the close proximity of which they’re sitting. _Hopefully_. 

“Oh my _god_ , my moment of realisation was when my boyfriend took off his clothes in front of me for the first time and I laughed. Like, actually laughed. At his naked body.”

Lena cackles, loudly. “Kara! That’s so mean!” 

“I couldn’t help it! I mean, what was I supposed to do when I was just… _presented_ with it!” 

“Stop, I’m gonna pee myself if you don’t stop!” Lena laughs, tears in her eyes. 

Kara is funny. So funny. She loves it when women are funny _and_ cute. God, she’s so drunk. 

“I hate men,” Lena says, and her words slur because _holy shit_ she’s really drunk. “Like, I really hate them.”

“Me too,” Kara agrees, and then suddenly she’s resting her head on Lena’s bare legs and her cheek is so warm and Lena almost forgets how to breathe. 

It’s been so long since she felt close to someone like this. Moving to National City alone has been so hard, and she’s felt so lonely. Especially this time of year, having no one to exchange gifts with, no one to grab coffee with, no one to share the holidays with. Her brother calls her some days, but it’s not the same as actually feeling close to someone. 

“Lena, I’m really drunk,” Kara says, and Lena feels her warm breath on her thighs. 

It makes Lena flutter in… places. 

“We didn’t even finish your wrapping,” Lena replies ignoring her body’s reaction to Kara being so close. “We should finish your wrapping.” 

Kara hums in agreement but makes no attempt to move. Instead, she wraps her arms around Lena’s thighs, snuggling her cheek even closer. This time Lena actually does forget how to breathe. 

“You know, Lena, I was so intimidated by you before today. Every time I saw you in the hall, I felt like I had to hide my face because you were so out of my league. And now here I am. About to fall asleep on your thighs. Life is so weird,” Kara slurs, and Lena feels the muscles in her face tighten as she smiles. 

Lena realises then that her hand is in Kara’s hair and she’s carding her fingers through it and that Kara has goosebumps running down her neck. Lena thinks about kissing her there. She thinks about it a lot. Thinks about it so much that suddenly it’s the only thing she can think about and her entire body feels hot. Taking a deep breath, Lena moves her hand from Kara’s hair to trace along her cheekbone. “You’re really pretty,” she whispers. 

Kara’s response is to kiss her, softly. On her thigh. Just casually. As though she has absolutely no idea what that does to Lena. Lena forgets every single word she’s ever learned. 

“You’re really pretty too,” Kara replies, kissing her again, stroking her hand along the underside of Lena’s thigh. Lena’s stomach flutters. 

“Kara?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Please kiss me. Up here. Properly.” 

Lena doesn’t even mean to say it out loud. She’s just thinking it so loudly inside her head that suddenly she can’t keep it inside anymore. She feels Kara’s breath take a quick, sharp inhale, hesitating only slightly before she sits up, sits on Lena’s lap and takes her face in her hands, her thumbs stroking her cheeks. Kara’s pupils are blown out, her lips parted, her breathing heavy. 

“Really?” she asks, smiling softly. 

Lena nods, smiling back and then suddenly Kara’s mouth is on hers, her tongue inside her mouth, eager and messy and completely uncoordinated. Lena kisses her back with just as much vigour; she can’t get close enough, can’t feel enough of her. 

“Is this okay?” Kara asks, barely moving from Lena’s mouth as she does. 

“It is so okay,” Lena agrees, eagerly, pulling Kara even closer, impossibly closer, trying to let her know just how utterly okay this is. 

Kara exhales. Lena feels her hot breath on her face and everything inside her clenches again at the sensation.

Outside, the snow is starting to fall.


End file.
